Keypads for mobile devices are generally small due to the size of the devices. Many devices use membrane keypads, which include keys silkscreened on a rubber overlay. Some devices include keypads with multiple independent keys. These keypads can use a frame or bezel surrounding each key to provide structural support for each key. Other keypads are bezel-less in that no frame or bezel provides structural support for each key. Bezel-less keypads can be advantageous because each key can be made larger than a corresponding key in a framed keypad. However, bezel-less keypads can be susceptible to damage because a user can insert a small object such as a paperclip between the keys and dislodge them.